Retaliate
by LightIsTheKey14
Summary: "If the star-ship Enterprise can venture around the cosmos, surely I can make it to school another day!" Yeah, that's what Archie thought. He has no idea how wrong he was.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I have recently been introduced to the world of 13, and I have decided to write a fic for it! Enjoy!**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Archie honey, wake up!" my mother yelled from downstairs.

"umhm, coming!" I shouted weakly in return. Ugh! I hadn't been this tired in a long time. I twitched slightly as my muscles tensed up. I let out a whimper. Stupid legs. They just love to make my life hard.

I struggled with a t-shirt, and attempted to get on my jeans. That was a lost battle. I settled with just my pajama pants, and loosely tied sneakers. I hoisted myself up, and grabbed one of my crutches before I hit the floor. I landed hard on my knees. At least it wasn't my face!

Mom ran up the stairs to my room. She must have heard the thud.

"What happened?" she asked frantically, "are you okay?"

"mom. I just fell. I'm fine."

That as a lye. My whole body ached like it had just been thrown off a sky-scraper. Nothing was broken, I think. No, that would hurt worse. I fingered along my leg. Though I couldn't feel it, it still lurched away. That can't be good. I pulled myself up and flopped backwards onto the bed. Mom had left by then, thank gosh. From my bed, I tried to stand up again. So there I stood, leaning on my crutches, looking at myself in the mirror. No wonder I only had two friends, I'm pathetic.

()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Are you sure you feel up to going to school today?" mom asked.

"Yes mom. If the star-ship Enterprise can venture around the cosmos, surely I can make it to school another day."

"okay," she said, hugging me tightly, "just, please be careful."

"always." I muttered, getting on the 'special needs' bus. I hate this bus, personally.

I climbed into a empty seat, denying the drivers offer for help, propped the crutches (of evil) up beside me, and silently prayed that no one sat down in the open seat next to me. This was very degrading. I pulled out my phone and began to txt Evan, to get my mind off this morning.

_Hey. A~_

_Hey. Wuz up? NYC kid_

_bored A~_

_oh, how's t bus? ;) NYC kid_

_wat do u think A~_

_same as usual? MYC kid_

_yep A~_

_I no u 2 well lol! NYC kid_

_umhm. U skool yet? A~_

_just pulled up, gtg ttys! NYC kid_

_kk A~_

Well, that was fun while it lasted. We where about to pull up too. Thank gosh!

I stumbled through the door. It had been raining, so just about the whole school was soaked. Wet floor, my favorite! Not. I practically slid to my locker, running into Patrice on the way.

"Hey Arch!" she said, catching me from falling.

"Hi there." I replied, semi-sarcastically.

"what's wrong with _you_?"

"tough morning"

"so, the usual?"

"yeah. I hurt, all over."

"you don't look so good. You sure you should be here?"

"I'll tough it out."

I usually just 'toughed it out'. This consists of being in terrible pain all day, and biting my lip, stumbling on. Yep, I'll tough it out.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Math, the first and worst class of the day. Ya just gotta love it. I stumbled into class, and sat down in my seat next to the window on the far right wall. Patrice sat in front of me, and Evan sat behind me. I stumbled in, like I said, and Patrice propped my crutches up for me. Thank goodness those two are there, or I would have a freakin' hard time sitting down.

"you okay Arch?" Evan asked.

"sure! If you consider slowly dying 'okay'" I replied sarcastically.

"you know what I mean."

"yeah, sure, I'm fine."

"Good to hear!" Mr. Doit, out math teacher, boomed, sneaking up behind me and ruffling my hair. As annoying as his antics where, he was still probably my favorite teacher.

"hi, Mr. Doit." I said, giving up my dignity in the 'hi'.

He walked to the front of the class and began to talk.

"alright class, take out your homework, and I'll take it up."

He walked from row to row, picking up papers. Once he reached my desk, he stared at me blankly for a moment before asking, "got your homework, Arch?"

"Well, that's gonna have to be a _no_." I replied, shaking my head.

"Okay, just meet my after class. We need to talk."

"dang..." I mumbled as he continued passing out papers.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After class Evan handed me my crutches and walked out with Patrice, while I hobbled to Mr. Doit's desk.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked.

"yes, Archie. Are you okay?"

"why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Well, I don't know about everyone else, but i'm asking you because you haven't turned in any assignments all week. You've got at least five zero's."

"sorry, I'll-"

"Archie," he said, cutting me off, "you're a good student, and I'm really concerned about you. Please, tell me what's up." he said. He did actually look concerned.

"It's just, um," I paused, trying to decipher what personal information I wanted to tell him. I truly didn't want to tell him anything, but I knew he would never leave me alone until I did. Just something. "I've been hurting more lately."

Not completely a lye. I did hurt, much worse recently.

He looked at me, his eyes telling me, 'I know there's something else, so just spill'.

"okay, fine. Just don't tell anybody, okay?"

He nodded his head.

"next Friday, spinal chord surgery." I whispered to him.

His face went to a look of horror.

"again?"

"sadly."

"who else knows?"

"uh, let me think. No one."

"Not even Patrice?"

"nope."

He looked at me puzzled.

"what? She went all berserk when I told her last time! I can't let that happen again."

Last year I had my first surgery on my back. I called Patrice and told her about it a week in advance, and she started crying on spot. That scared me more than the surgery itself.

"I won't tell anyone." he promised, "Just bring in a note or something tomorrow, and we'll see what we can do about those zero's, okay?"

"yeah, thanks."

I limped out of the room and met Patrice and Evan at out lockers.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"This, that, and the other. You know how people love to worry about the poor little cripple."

Patrice giggled as I nudged Evan on the shoulder.

"True, true." he muttered jokingly.

"I don't know what we would possibly do without our little crip's since of humor."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()**

**Hi there! Now people, don't be offended. I know there's another story where Archie has spinal chord surgery, I know. But the dude has issues, and in this story he will have it again! **

**Archie: Shut up jerk. Have you looked at yourself lately?**

**Light (me): yes I have! And I look amassing! Looser!**

**Patrice: be nice!**

**Light: whatever, disclam!**

**Patrice and Archie: LightIsTheKey14 doesn't own 13 the musical!**

**Light: so, thanks for reading! Reviews are not just liked, but loved. It's like my pixie dust. It helps me fly! *fly's around the room * WWWWWEEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm soooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've got like fifty billion stories goin' on at once and I like to have no time any more! Gah! But, anyhow, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()((()()()()()()()()()()()**

"corn dog! Corn dog! Yummy yummy yummy!" Evan sang as we walked into the cafeteria.

"You think they'll have real corn-dogs today, or just those weird green things?" Patrice asked.

"Green things. I can almost guarantee it." I muttered as my face scrunched up in pain.

"Oh my gosh Archie! Are you okay?" Patrice asked, noticing my change of mood.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My stupid leg's just cramping again."

I gave a cheesy smile, "No worries."

"Whatever you say," Evan said, spinning Patrice down the floor. They didn't seem to notice everyone staring at them, but I did.

"Guys, get a room!" I shouted to them. They then noticed other's fixed stares, and politely sat down beside me.

"We have gym today, right?" I asked as they got settled.

"Yep. Dodge-ball central, comin' your way." Evan replied, crumpling a piece of paper and throwing it to the sky.

"OMG! I totally just got something on my shirt! Move your stupid crutch, crippie!"

Lucy. She had tripped over my crutch, and landed in an access pile of ketchup on the floor. Brett approached, and seeing that his girlfriend was yelling at me, he decided to join in. Oh goodie.

"What'd you do to my girlfriend?" he asked shoving my shoulder, and sending my back into the table ledge.

I let out a slight whimper of pain, but then returned with a terrible scowl.

"I said, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, retard."

"You're the retard! You can't even walk!"

"Shut up. Shut the heck up."

"Oh look, crippie's getting' mad!" he taunted.

I would not stand for this. I pulled myself up shakily on the table, lunged forward, and in one swift motion punched Brett in the nose, and fell to the floor.

Brett stumbled backwards and was caught by Lucy, but when I fell, I hit the ground so hard that my body bounced.

I felt Patrice caress my head. She was saying something, and I couldn't quite make it out. My eyes slipped shut and my mind went blank.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()((()

My eyes flashed open for a moment, then closed quickly.

"Archie!" two voices chimed. I opened my eyes a little slower this time, and say Evan and Patrice standing over me.

"Hospital?" I asked quizzically.

"oh yes." said Evan, "You scared the living crap outta us!"

"Okay, what where you thinking?" Patrice yelped.

"What?" I asked. I was still in a daze.

"When you punched Brett! He's out to kill you!"

"oh, that. I don't know that I was thinking about that one."

"Smooth, slick," Evan mocked.

"Shut up."

I heard the door crack open, and a nurse walked in.

"Hey Archie, glad to see you're up," she said. Just about everyone knew me here, since I was always here for tests and crap. A home away from home, of sorts.

"Am I gonna live?" I asked, over-dramatically.

"I'm afraid not," she replied in the same joking manner. If they where making jokes, I must be fine.

"Oh, longed for the world, huh?"

"Yep."

"How long do I have?"

"Can't be sure. Maybe, ten years tops?"

We both knew that I was dying, and that right now, I was fine. The nurses and doctors loved how I joked around with the inevitable. I liked it too. It helped me not worry too much.

"Let me guess, you need... blood work, right?"

"I think that means you've been here too long, buddy."

I held out my arm to her.

"ya know, I almost bet I could do that at this point."

"maybe we'll let you try someday."

I then turned to Patrice and Evan. Patrice was used to seeing doctors and nurses with me, but Evan looked quite shocked.

"Evan, you okay?" Patrice asked him.

"yeah..." he replied.

I need to stop dwelling on this part. I'm sure I'm boring you.

Well, I was discharged the next day, and we all went to my house to hang out, watch a movie or something. To fight boredom with a magical thing called PlayStation!

Evan put the game in the console, as I searched for an extra controller.

"got it!" I shouted to them.

"sweet!" replied Patrice, "Popcorn's almost done!"

Yes, popcorn and video games. The best combination, ever.

"Hurry up guys! The games a' loadin'!" Evan called.

I limped onto the living room.

"I don't think 'hurry up' would do much." I said sarcastically. I love tormenting my friends. In a good way.

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

"It's cool." I replied, sitting down on the couch. Patrice came in not long after with a giant bowl of popcorn in her arms.

"You guys ready?" she asked, flopping down beside me, a bit too hard.

"Heck yeah!"

" so, what game is this?"

"Zombie Slasher 2!" Evan cried excitedly.

"I love this game!"

"me too!"

As the game loaded onto the screen, we each go in our positions. I sat on the right end of the couch, Patrice on the left, and Evan on the floor. We had the popcorn bowl semi-balanced on his head.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()(()()()()()()(()()()**

**Ta-Da! No worries, there's more to come. Thanks for the, let's count, one review I got! No, I'm serios, Thank you! Makes my day! Please please please please please please please please please, review! Okay, Archie, say hi!**

**Archie: Hi? How the heck did I get here?**

**Light: Beat's me! While, you're here, do the disclamer!**

**Archie: Why?**

**Light: I have Star Trek commic books...**

**Archie: Really?**

**Light: uh hu...**

**Archie: LightIsTheKey14 doesn't own 13 the musical, or Playstation, or Zombie Slasher 2. Is that all?**

**Light: Yep.**

**Archie: can I see those comic books now?**

**Light: I just said I had them, never said you could see them... Mwhahahaha!**

**Thanks peeps! XD -LightIsTheKey14**


End file.
